


Desperate

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Ironstrange Bingo [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Omega, For: A/B/O, IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Omega Tony Stark is driven by an unusually strong heat to tackle his alpha, Stephen Strange, and take take control. Stephen finds that he likes it.





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArmyofGhosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmyofGhosts/gifts).



> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

Tony lay naked in his and Stephen's bed curled in on himself. His cycles had never been regular in interval or intensity. From the way he felt right now, this heat was going to be one to break all records.

He had been experiencing cramps for hours, his hole was clenching around nothing, and slick was running down his thighs. He had texted the sorcerer what seemed like hours ago with an urgent message to come home. If the sorcerer didn’t arrive soon, the omega might go mad.

A scant 30 seconds after receiving Stark's text, Strange stepped through a portal into their bedroom. He inhaled his lover's scent and instantly recognized the intensity of Stark's heat. “Oh, babe.” He stripped quickly and climbed on the bed. He had every intention of checking his lover's progress while teasing him until he was ready to take his cock and knot. He didn’t take into account how far along and desperate Stark was.

In one quick motion, the genius uncurled and leapt on Strange. He straddled his hips and pinned Stephen's hands over his head. He was fueled by a kind of fevered madness that was visible in his eyes. It was something the sorcerer had never seen there before.

Stark lowered himself so their chests brushed together. He ran his nose along Stephen’s neck, breathing in the alpha's scent. He growled, then licked a stripe along Strange's chest. He needed more of his alpha's scent.

For his part, the sorcerer was still in shock. Never before had his omega been aggressive in bed. It had to be the intensity of the heat driving him. Tony's scent was intoxicating and he could feel the slick that the omega was making as it dripped on his cock and bollocks. He thrust upwards, hoping to make contact. As a result, Stark pinned him down. It seemed the genius was too intent on scenting him.

Soon, Tony began to nibble and bite at Stephen's chest, paying particular attention to his nipples. He occasionally moved up and bit along the sorcerer's shoulder’s and neck, leaving marks.

When Stark couldn’t fight the urges of his fevered body anymore, he reached down and guided Stephen’s large cock inside him. Fueled by his hormonal urges, he rode him hard, making the sorcerer cry out. He fucked himself hard until Strange’s knot slipped inside him, then he set a frantic pace, the knot stimulating a special bundle of nerves unique to omegas.

As the genius came, he squeezed hard around Stephen’s cock, stimulating the knot and triggering the sorcerer's orgasm. They came and came, Stark quietly and his body rigid, Stephen crying out Tony's name over and over again. 

When it was over, the genius collapsed on top of Strange, exhausted. They lay there together, united by the sorcerer's cock still locked inside Tony.

Though Stark felt some relief, he could already feel the need beginning to build inside him. This wasn't going to be a normal heat. They hadn't talked about what had happened. He hoped it was alright, because he had a feeling it was going to happen again. Especially if the building sense of urgency was anything to go by.

Thirty minutes later, the sorcerer's knot finally slipped from Tony’s hole. He rolled onto his back, reeling from the intensity of their first coupling. Though the genius had taken unprecedented control, it was fine. Obviously he had been driven by need. Stephen just needed to catch his figurative breath, then he could take care of his omega properly.

He never got the chance. Not five minutes later, Stark had clambered onto him, ramming himself down on the sorcerer's cock. He ran his fingernails down Strange's chest as he began to ride him.

It was too soon. An alpha couldn't possibly respond again this quickly! But Stephen did. His cock had filled out and he could feel his over sensitive knot growing. When it slipped inside Tony, the sorcerer cried out. It felt too good. It almost hurt. The sensation was confusing as hell. It didn’t help that Stark had collapsed onto him and caged him with his strong arms.

The genius was singularly driven. He needed Stephen deeper inside him. He used his position to help fuck himself harder on the sorcerer's cock. Each time Strange called out his name or groaned in pleasure it made him want it even more. Tony’s arms and legs were aching from the strain, but still he rocked back and forth on that lovely, thick cock, it’s knot hitting just the right spot.

The sorcerer brought his hands up to Tony's waist and held on tight. His knot was aching with sensitivity and he knew he could come at any moment, but he held back for his omega's sake. Obviously, the genius needed more than just a quick fuck. He didn't know how he was going to survive this heat, but one thing was certain… this side of Tony was incredibly sexy. He wondered if it might make an appearance outside of his heat. Just then, Stark bit down on his shoulder and Stephen screamed, his orgasm hitting him hard.

The genius felt Strange pulsing into him and the thought of being filled sent him over the edge. He clamped down hard on the sorcerer’s knot, wave after wave of orgasm rolling through them. This time he actually passed out and collapsed on his alpha and didn’t wake up for quite some time.

Tony's heat proceeded in that fashion, each time he aggressively took Stephen and each time their resulting orgasms were incredibly intense.

When all was said and done, they lay together, limbs intertwined and both of them exhausted.

“Fuck, but you still smell so good,” Tony said, running his nose along the sorcerer's shoulder.

“As do you.” Stephen hugged him close. “Do you think I might hold you?”

“Mm?” The genius blinked. “Oh. I didn't realise.”

“I’ve quite enjoyed it, but I think I would like to do this now.” He kissed Starks brow.

Tony looked at his lover for the first time, really looked at him. Strange was covered with bruises, bite marks, and scratches. “Did I do that?”

“Yes, and it was quite enjoyable. You were rather… aggressive.” The sorcerer gave him a wink.

The genius still looked scandalised. “I didn't mean…”

“I loved it.” Stephen gave Tony a kiss. “I want more.” He shifted on the bed, his aching body protesting. “But maybe not right this minute.”

Stark smiled. He had had fun even though he had been driven by his raging hormones. He wondered what it would be like to take the sorcerer like that between heats. “I think I'd like to do it again. Later.” He rolled over to get a drink of water. He ached in unusual places, but it was worth it.

“Shower?” Stephen asked.

“Shower,” Tony agreed. As the sorcerer climbed from the bed, the genius couldn't help but admire the marks he had left on him. It was a map of their lovemaking and it was impressive. He couldn't wait to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[TTS Podfic] Desperate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086228) by [TTSPodfics (sherlockian4evr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/TTSPodfics)




End file.
